Fixation
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: Kapkan receives a cut on his lip and Glaz suddenly can't stop thinking about his mouth. (Glaz/Kapkan nsfw)


**Fixation**

* * *

Training exercises at Hereford Base were a child's play compared to the real operations in which they participated. No enemy fire, no uncertainty of their survival, no catastrophic consequences if you dropped your guard for a second. However, having a team of highly competitive professionals meant trainings could get intense sometimes. More so when it was team versus another team, instead of group manoeuvres. Glaz was proud to say so far they had avoided actually injuring someone, despite some tempers running hot. So it came as a mild surprise when later, in the dressing room, he saw Kapkan spitting blood into the sink and wiping his bloodied mouth.

"Cyka," he hissed after prodding his swollen lip.

"Who snapped?" Glaz asked him as he threw his t-shirt to the floor.

"Was an accident," Kapkan told him, wiping his hands on the towel slung over his shoulders. "Blitz and his flashy shield."

Glaz shook his head amused, because what kind of moron failed to notice Blitz and his shield charging towards you? Then again, Kapkan preferred to lay his traps and hide in strange corners until he sprung out like the nasty surprise he was. In any case, he had more pressing things to worry about. Like getting in the shower stall with good water pressure before Fuze hogged it for himself.

* * *

The incident was quickly forgotten, despite Bandit's teasing. And although he eventually stopped, Glaz suspected Blitz was behind this change of attitude. Bandit didn't care if he angered the spetsnaz but he always ended up complying with Blitz's wishes, never mind how much he grumbled about it.

However, the cut on Kaplan's lip remained for a while longer. And to Glaz's surprise, it proved to be incredibly distracting. The way it stretched when Kapkan talked, or ate, or laughed; it was mesmerizing. For someone who claimed to pay close attention to the details, Glaz noted he had never realized Kapkan had such nice lips. That thought shouldn't be distracting him so much, though. Even when he wore his usual gear, the one that only left his eyes exposed, Glaz would catch himself trying to make the outline of Kapkan's lips through the layers of clothing.

Days passed and his little obsession became not so little anymore. He tried to limit himself to quick glances, because Glaz was above all a professional, and staring all day long at your comrade's mouth was definitely not normal behaviour. He'd never had this problem before! Glaz had always liked to observe, usually keeping on the sidelines, but this time it felt like he was crossing a line. Perhaps it was because of those startling fantasies his mind conjured at night. Lately Glaz was always waking up horny and with no alone time to relieve his frustration. And it wasn't like he could avoid the source of his troubles, since the spetsnaz team remained always together, even for most of their free time. Like today.

They all had the afternoon free, a rare treat after days of intensive training and waiting to be deployed in a mission. Glaz had taken out his art supplies and settled on the table, decided to paint something and distract himself for a while. Except Kapkan and Tachanka were sitting on the couch, drinking and laughing at something. And thus Glaz's plan quickly went from 'Actually do some art' to 'Pretended to sketch something' while surreptitiously staring at Kapkan again. The blank paper seemed to mock him. Perhaps he also needed a beer, even if in his opinion British beer tasted like piss.

The beer didn't actually help him at all, but at least now he had something to blame for the heat he felt in his face. Nothing to do with the way Kapkan was drinking straight from the bottle, wrapping his lips around the rim. After a while, as Glaz desperately tried to think of something else,Tachanka got up. He left with a booming goodbye and a hard clap on Glaz's shoulder.

"You're more quiet than usual," Kapkan commented, slouched on the couch. He gave Glaz a cheeky grin. "Artistic troubles?"

"Perhaps." Glaz picked up his unused pencils and closed the empty notebook. He could salvage his dignity and accept art wasn't going to happen, or he could stubbornly sit in front of a blank page while he tried to ignore Kapkan. Accepting defeat was easier than the latter.

Sleep would fix him. If he managed to actually fall asleep, of course. And if not perhaps Kapkan would leave and he'd have the opportunit to wank. However, when he passed by the couch's side Kapkan grabbed his arm and yanked him down with him.

"I'm bored." A dangerous statement if he ever heard one.

"Where are the others?"

"Chanka went to have a drink with Mira." The older spetsnaz wiggled his brows in what was supposed to be a suggestive manner, but Glaz was still focused on Kapkan's mouth. All he could think about was about how the scar on his lower lip would feel if he kissed Kapkan.

He tried his best to sound normal. "And Fuze?"

"Working on his Matryoshka, being social with someone else than us... Who knows?" If Glaz hadn't been trying to avoid looking at Kapkan, he'd have seen the mischief in his eyes. "Having trouble finding inspiration? Or just focusing in other details?"

Of course he noticed. Kapkan was observant too, and smarter than most people gave him credit for. The older spetsnaz liked to tease and rib at people, like Bandit did. The difference was that Kapkan usually knew when to stop.

"Something caught your attention?" Kapkan said while leaning closer to Glaz. Too close.

Summoning an ungodly amount of willpower, Glaz tried to get away, ignore him. But Kapkan had him nearly cornered now, smirking like the cat that caught the canary, and Glaz's thought were caught on a loop of freaking out about Kapkan's sudden closeness, and reminding himself Kapkan was just messing with him.

"Nothing? Huh." They were so close he could smell the lingering alcohol on Kapkan's breath, feel it on his own lips every time he spoke.

The defender suddenly stilled, hovering over Glaz's lips like he was going to kiss him, hesitation clearly written all over his face. In the end it was Glaz who surged forward and captured Kapkan's lips with his own in a kiss that was pure aggression. It was heady and intoxicating. And the best part was that Kapkan kissed him back eagerly, getting his hands under Glaz's sweatshirt and pulling him closer, all doubts gone in an instant. This had to be another of those dreams of his, no way it was happening for real.

Glaz sucked and bit on Kapkan's lower lip and it elicited the most delicious groan from him. He could feel his blood rushing into his groin, and his clouded mind was already wondering if his fellow spetsnaz would also sound like that writhing under him. If he was being honest, perhaps Glaz had thought about it a tad too much these last nights.

The longer they kissed, the dirtier it got. Glaz had pushed Kapkan down and was nearly lying on top of him, rocking his hips against the other man's leg. A mix of satisfaction and hunger for more contact overwhelmed him. His hand found its way into the defender's crotch, rubbing his growing hard-on through the fabric. Kapkan growled and threw his head back, exposing his neck for Glaz to kiss and bite. Then he pushed Glaz back, getting some space between them. Had he gone too far for Maxim's comfort? He'd hate to stop now. Kapkan just smirked and sunk to his knees in front of him, not breaking eye contact as he undid the buttons in Glaz's trousers and lowered his boxers, allowing his dick to spring free. It lay dark and heavy against his stomach, precum running down the slit. The first open mouthed kiss on its tip was enough to make Glaz's head spin.

Nothing his imagination fabricated could come close to being as hot as the reality of Kapkan sucking his dick. He'd obviously done this before. The realization brought a pang of jealousy in Glaz, mixed with bewilderment. In a fit of possessiveness, Glaz wove his fingers in Kapkan's short hair as he bobbed his head up and down, trying to control himself. The hint of stubble against his skin was driving him wild, so diferent from what he was used to. He closed his eyes and started thrusting his hips, softly at first and then rougher, until he gagged and slapped Glaz's thigh in warning. Glaz reluctantly released his hold on Kapkan's hair, too far gone to be truly remorseful.

"Sorry," he sighed. He always tried to be a considerate partner, but this time it was requiring a real effort to not just ravage his lover.

"Aren't snipers supposed to be patient Timur?" His voice was rough and he looked wrecked, face flushed and lips red and swollen. Glaz caressed his cheek and lips softly with the pad of his thumb. "Will I have to hold you down?"

"I'm reserving my patience for fucking you."

Stunned silence followed Glaz's declaration. Woah, his brain to mouth filter stopped working properly, he didn't intend to actually say that out loud. However, Kapkan seemed amused by his outburst, eyes glittering with mischief.

"Who said you'd be the one fucking me, hm?" He liked his shaft teasingly, tongue swirling around the head. "I have you completely dominated."

That was a challenge if he ever heard one. His grip on Kapkan's face became more forceful, trying to stop him from moving. As all answer, Kapkan rose up and went towards the bedroom, Glaz following him eagerly once he worked up his trousers just enough to walk without falling.

The room was only illuminated by the light filtering through the blinds, but it was more than enough. Glaz closed the door and went to Kapkan, who tried to push him down on the nearest bed. They engaged in a curious sort of wrestling match, where kisses and passionate bites were as common as grappling and scratching at each other just this side of painful. In truth Glaz would not be exactly disappointed if he lost, but his pride obliged him to rise to the challenge. And in the end he did wrestle Kapkan down on the bed, sitting on top of him to immobilize him.

"I won," Glaz declared proudly.

Kapkan didn't look displeased by this turn of events."What are you going to do about it?"

For a start, Glaz kissed him breathless as he blindly tried to disrobe him. They eventually had to stop and deal with awkwardly stuck pieces of clothing, nearly tearing them out in their haste to get each other naked. Glaz settled between Kapkan's legs and attacked the older spetsnaz' neck, their dicks sliding together and creating delicious friction. It wasn't nearly enough.

"Ah... top drawer." Luckily the top drawer was within reach by just extending his arm, otherwise Glaz wasn't sure he'd bothered with it.

Condoms and a bottle of lube. Rolling a condom down his shaft was a comfortingly familiar motion, but it brought a strange sense of reality to their situation. They really were going to do this, despite how crazy it was. Meanwhile Kapkan had gotten a hold of the lube and was fingering himself, looking at Glaz with half-lidded eyes. The sight turned him on like crazy, his dick growing harder if that was even possible.

"Let me." Glaz scooted closer and snatched the lube, his pulse deceptively steady and confident.

The first touch of his finger against Maxim's entrance struck him as incredibly intimate. Then he pushed the finger in and he could see Kapkan's cock twitching and leaking a trail of precum onto his belly. Kapkan sucked in a breath and urged him for more. He had two fingers inside him when they heard the door of their common room open then close abruptly. Glaz stilled in his ministrations, straining to hear the footsteps pacing around the living room.

The footsteps were too light to be Tachanka. Must be Fuze then. He really hoped Fuze didn't barge into the bedroom, because there was no way they'd be able to explain this as anything else than Glaz fingering Kapkan. The mental image of that situation was so ridiculous he almost burst out laughing.

Waiting had never before been a problem for Glaz, but those other times he couldn't feel Maxim's hole clenching around his fingers. He experimentally twisted his digits, and was rewarded with a stuttering gasp from Kapkan. The footsteps resumed moving, but all of Glaz's attention was focused on thrusting his fingers inside Kapkan and slowly jerking him off at the same time, thumb gliding over the ridge with every stroke. To the defender's credit, he wasn't deterred by the possibility of getting caught. In fact Kapkan was riding his fingers with abandon, biting down on one hand to stifle his moans and the other one bunching the sheets tightly. Glaz was turned on to the point of madness. At this rate he'd come without even touching his dick. The footsteps became more distant, but they only registered the sound of the entrance door closing once again. Kapkan immediately stopped biting on his hand.

"Get on with it," he growled with desperation.

It was all the encouragement Glaz needed. Kneeling between his partner's legs, Glaz snatched the pillow and placed it under Kapkan's hips, raising his ass for a more easy access. Pushing inside him felt like pure bliss, slow and tortuous but amazing. It was a tight fit, much tighter than he was used to.

"M – Maxim..." He wanted to tell him he felt amazing, how perfect this was. But his words were stuck, his brain only processing how fucking good it was to finally be inside Kapkan.

The defender curled his legs around Glaz's backside, urging him forward and whining deliriously with every inch Glaz's dick slipped deeper into him, until he was balls deep in Kapkan. Glaz stilled completely, giving them both time to adjust to the feeling.

"Move, I – Ah!" Kapkan's demands were cut short by Glaz slowly sliding out and then slamming back into him.

All restraints were gone now, Glaz was thrusting into him like a wild animal and Kapkan was chasing his every moment with eagerness. He loved he could be rough like this and Kapkan would not only take it but ask for more. He would probably have an easier time if he turned Kapkan around and fucked him on his hands and knees, but that would mean not seeing his expression of intense pleasure every time he thrust into him. And that was unacceptable. The defender had started to pump his neglected shaft and Glaz took over it, loving the feel of the pulsing erection drooling precum all over his fist. It took some adjustment to get the tempo right, but between that and the slight change in their position, Kapkan was now moaning brokenly non-stop. That was a new experience by itself, to see the usually controlled spetsnaz so needy.

"Timur please, I'm close, so close."

Good, because Glaz was also on the path to no return. However, he wanted his partner to finish first. He doubled his efforts, tightening his grip on Kapkan's shaft with each stroke and lavishing attention on his exposed neck, thrusting harder and deeper into him.

His orgasm was a thing of beauty and Glaz wanted to memorize every detail. The way Kapkan arched his back and screamed Timur's name, his hole clenching around Glaz and his dick twitching on the tight hold of his fist as he ejaculated a surprising amount of cum. Then Glaz reached his own peak and everything went dark for a moment with the intensity of his release.

Glaz collapsed on top of a still panting Kapkan, unable to summon the will to move. That had been the best sex of his life, and one week ago he didn't even know he was into men. How had he come to this? Not that he regretted it – are you kidding? – but it was confusing.

"Didn't take you for the possessive type," Kapkan commented idly as he stroked his nape. As sated and comfortable he felt, Glaz rolled to the side ready to defend his honor. He wasn't possessive! Except now he could see the bruises and bites on Kapkan's neck, and the imprints from their earlier wrestling. And he could not deny the satisfaction the sight of those marks stirred in him. Kapkan chuckled at his expression. "Ah, to be young and clueless."

"Yes, because you're so old Maxim," Glaz snorted derisively. He experimentally rubbed the sticky mess on Kapkan's abdomen, smearing it further. His libido was trying to kill him today, because his dick was getting interested again. He hadn't been this horny all the time since he was a teenager.

"I need a shower," Kapkan wrinkled his nose in distaste, but his smirk belied his true intent. "Join me?"

Well, how could he deny such an invite?


End file.
